


Don't You (Run Run Run)

by elutherya (elesteria)



Category: BIGFLO (Band), BIGSTAR (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kijung is elsewhere during the happenings of this fic, M/M, Multi, OT8, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pre-Established Polyamory, Rimming, cawllection, other minor ships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesteria/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: The expectations that come from being the leader of eight others is a lot, even if most of those expectations are his own. Luckily, Gwangsuk has Euijin to pull the boys into order and remind him that he's more than enough for them.





	Don't You (Run Run Run)

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a late night “Hey twitter, what if I did this thing?” to which someone on my feed said “Ha ha, do it you coward, you won’t”. They a 100% knew that that would be the way to make me say “HOLD MY BEER”. I should have been working on one of my many WIPs, but I’m not one to turn down a challenge and a NSFW twister game seemed like a fun idea at the time.
> 
> Kijung is lovingly tucked into bed and ignorant of everything, because sweet giggly baby doesn’t need to be dragged into this mess. There are also a few other minor ships you can probably read into. As well anyone who knows me knows that I am always an advocate for vocally consenting poly relationships, and not kicking women to the curb, so Bora is mentioned.
> 
> **This was written pre-breakup** , and as the timeline is still in line I didn’t see the need to rewrite it to fit FD’s current situation.
> 
> Title is taken from Day6’s Marathon, because I am a weak ass bitch for their new comeback.

It’s Euijin who starts it. That in itself is the least surprising fact of the whole thing. He’s always been the most confidant out of them all, is always the first one to reach out and wrap himself around the other members.

So when he comes out of his dorm room and flops down on the couch beside Gwangsuk, he thinks nothing of it. It’s late, so he assumes that Euijin can’t sleep and is worried over something. It’s almost a nightly occurrence, one of the members coming to find him. He let’s them confide in him, listens to their worries, and then soothes them over as best he can. He’s their leader, for however long they have, and he’s going to look out for them all while they’re together.

“Hey,” he greets, attempting to finish his train of thought in his notebook. Euijin doesn’t respond and when Gwangsuk finally looks over at him, he’s being watched carefully. He can’t read the expression on Euijin’s face, and it sets something nervous fluttering in his chest. “What’s up? You good?”

“I’m alright.” Euijin smiles wryly, reaching out to tap him on the shoulder. “But you’re not.”

He takes the notebook and pen out of Gwangsuk’s hands, leaning over to set them carefully on the table. Gwangsuk’s fingers itch to reach for them, because there’s still so much that he has to do. Instead, he tempers the urge by clenching his fingers in the hem of his shirt and turns a bright smile to Euijin. “What are you talking about? I’m fine.”

“Fine, I’ll go first,” Euijin frowns. He twists in his seat, pulling away from Gwangsuk and bringing his legs up from the floor so that he’s facing him fully on the couch. It’s at odds with what he knows about Euijin, the distance he’s putting between them and the frown on his face. He’s always the first to initiate skinship, and he’s usually smiling, even when he’s tired or stuck on a particularly frustrating piece of choreography. “I’m worried, because one of our members stays up long past everyone else, just to make sure everything is set for the next day. He stays up, just in case someone needs him, instead of getting the sleep he needs.”

“The bags under your eyes are growing and soon you’re not going to be able to hide them with makeup. You need to sleep, Gwangsuk.” His voice offers no room for argument, and Gwangsuk has to look away from him. Euijin’s hand snaps out, grabbing him by the chin and forces him to look back at him.

“There’s so much, Euijin, and we’re only getting a few months.” The words slip out bitterly, and he cringes at how desperate they sound. 

“You can’t keep looking out for all of us, and not yourself. It’s not what we want. You’re running on fumes. You know how unhappy this would make Bora noona,” Euijin soothes, dropping his hand to Gwangsuk’s shoulder and pulling him in. He goes willingly, because Euijin isn’t wrong, he is exhausted. “Looking out for eight of us is a lot more work than just looking out for four.”

“I’m not the only one who’s noticed.” He continues, running his hand through Gwangsuk’s hair. A door creaks open, and he can hear the soft sound of footsteps, but Euijin just pulls him in closer and drags his nails across his scalp. He tenses in his hold, not wanting anyone else to see him like this. “Is Kijung asleep?”

“Yeah, he’s asleep.” The couch sinks behind him and Gwangsuk doesn’t need to look to recognizes the voice as Jun’s. Another hand settles between his shoulders and he wants nothing more than to get up and escape to his room. Euijin’s grip on him tightens, as if he knows exactly what Gwangsuk was going to try.

“Hyung,” Jun lays himself across his back, hands slipping around his waist. Euijin shifts under him, leaning back and pulling the two boys with him. They’re a tangle of limbs, but there’s a sense of comfort that comes from being completely wrapped up in someone else, and instead of fighting them, Gwangsuk let’s them both pull him in.

One of Jun’s hands slips under the hem of his shirt, fingers spreading across his stomach, while Euijin noses into the side of his neck. Gwangsuk shudders, fingers clenching in Euijin’s shirt at the contact. It’s Euijin that speaks first, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “Will you let us take care of you?”

It’s not an odd request, despite the word choice. Gwangsuk knows what Euijin is asking of him, because between the nine of them, there’s always someone who’s a few steps from breaking. He knows why it was Euijin who asked, with his unfaltering voice and firm hands. So he nods and says, “Okay.”

He can feel the smile spreading across Euijin’s face and the soft laugh that reverberates through Jun’s chest.

It’s something they talked about earlier, everyone’s limits and how the others could help. It had been similar to the conversation he’d had with Bora, back when they’d outlined their relationship.

Euijin had been the one to break the awkwardness, saying how when he was stressed, he found comfort in being close to others. Touch settled him, a statement that he’d made with a gentle shrug. That had opened the floodgates, and all the members had admitted to the things that calmed them down.

Later, when most everyone had gone to bed, Gwangsuk had stayed out on the couch, Euijin’s head in his lap as they both scrolled through their phones. Gwangsuk was the one to break the silence then, dropping his phone off to the side and looking down at Euijin. “Hyung, what kind of touch were you talking about?”

“This is good,” Euijin hummed, attention still on his phone. After a few moments, he’d stopped, laying his phone on his chest, eyebrows drawing down. “Just doing this helps, but… you and Seyong, right? I don’t know how your relationship worked, but I like being that close to others.”

Euijin knowing how close Seyong and him had been during the filming for The Unit, the lazy handjobs after a day of practicing and messy blowjobs behind bathroom doors, it made everything click. With a nod, Gwangsuk had combed his fingers through Euijin’s hair, smiling. “That’s cool. If you want, I can do that for you. I’m the same way, for touch, I mean.”

“Wouldn’t Bora noona mind?”

“Nah, she’s fine with it. As long as we talk, we’re both allowed to do our own thing.” It was easy to say, in the stillness of the room, when it was just the two of them. “You don’t have to say yes, but the offer’s there if you want it.”

Euijin didn’t say anything else, just pushed himself up and kissed Gwangsuk.

It was how it all started. With the other members catching them kissing around the dorms. The curious looks from Jun and Hansol, the loud “Hey” from Marco before he moved into their space, and Daewon cocking his head silently. So they talked, all of them. Opening up to each other and not minding the idea of being touchy in the privacy of their dorm.

It was comfortable, for whatever reason. Which makes it easier for Gwangsuk to follow Euijin’s lead here.

“Do you think they’ve finished?” Jun asks as he pushes himself up from the couch and grabs at Gwangsuk’s arm to drag him into his side. On his feet, Gwangsuk can see the look of relief on Euijin’s face, the way he’s back to smiling. He hauls himself up, hands immediately coming up to cup Gwangsuk’s face. “I’m glad you said yes,” he says, right before they’re kissing.

It’s soft, and chaste, in comparison to the way he normally licks into his mouth, and it’s over far too soon for Gwangsuk’s liking. Euijin pulls away to take both Jun’s and his hand. He stands up on his toes, and Jun gives in quickly, leaning down to let himself be kissed as well. It’s a sight that Gwangsuk will never get sick of, his members being affectionate and kind towards one another.

“Yeah, Daewon was looking after it.” Euijin finally answers Jun’s question and it seems to be enough for both of them, as they lead Gwangsuk through the dorm. He follows them, quickly fitting together everything.

“How many of the members did you get involved in this?” He asks, digging in his heels, because he’d like an answer before they end up wherever the two are leading him. They both turn to look at him, matching expressions of amusement.

It’s Jun that answers him. “Everyone. Everyone’s been worried about you. You took on a lot of responsibility and we had a team meeting about it. Kijoong’s the only one asleep right now.”

He can hear shuffling from inside the room they’ve stopped beside as he tries to work out when they had the time for an team meeting without him. The door flies open, and he belatedly realizes that it’s his room they’ve stopped in front of. Marco sticks his head out of the doorway and blinks at the three of them standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall. “Took you guys long enough, come on.”

Euijin pushes him towards the door, and he immediately notices that the members have moved everything in the room up against the wall and that the floor is covered in blankets. Daewon is laying spread out across them, Hojung and Chan pressed into his sides and scrolling through their phones. Jun pushes his way into the room and flops down beside Hansol, who has himself propped up on a pile of pillows.

Marco rolls his eyes at Gwangsuk’s hesitancy, because while they’ve done this for the members, they’ve never done it for him. They pause, and Gwangsuk turns to look at Euijin who’s watching him, silently asking if this is alright. He gives a jerky nod of his head, unable to push the words out. At his nod, Euijin takes his hand and leads him into the middle of the room, before pressing him down into the nest of blankets they’ve made.

As soon as he’s sitting, Euijin slips into his lap, hands carding through his hair as he leans in to kiss the curve of his jaw. The door creaks shut, and Marco sits down behind them, fingers settling on the curve of his hip. It’s a lot, having their attention on him, especially when Gwangsuk is so used to being the one focused on them. 

Over Euijin’s shoulder, Gwangsuk can see Daewon watching them as the two boys on him tuck their phones away, before they’re getting up and shuffling over to join them. With a small noise, Gwangsuk hides his face in Euijin’s shoulder, hands settling on his hips and tightening. He’s used to them watching him while he’s dancing, but somehow he’d missed them watching him, cataloguing just how tired he was, how worn thin he was. This though, there’s no missing it. Not when Marco’s hands slip under the hem of his shirt, and lay hot and heavy on his stomach.

“We’re gonna take good care of you, hyung.” Chan says, soft and sweet. Gwangsuk refuses to look up, despite how he can feel Euijin shaking with laughter. He can’t do it, not when they’re all so close. Another hand slips in under his shirt, beside Marco’s, fingers dipping under the waistband of his sweatpants. At the same time, Euijin rocks down gently in his lap, hands tugging at his hair and tilting his head back so that Gwangsuk is gasping into the air.

“We’ll take care of you, but it’s not entirely for unselfish reasons.” Eujin sighs as he rolls his hips again, and this time Gwangsuk can see Jun pressed up along Hansol’s back, who is currently the one sliding his hand into his sweats.

They’re all close, touching him or each other. The anxiety that’s been sitting under the surface eases at that knowledge. The anxiety that they may only get seven months together, and even in that time, they’ll still be promoting their own projects. He wants everything for them, the success and an extension of their contracts so they get more time, but he suspects that the chances of that happening are slim. Seven months, it’s not a lot of time, but at least they have this.

Someone laughs and he thinks that it’s Hojung, but he can’t be sure. It breaks the hesitancy, the tense atmosphere, because Marco is immediately laughing as well as he presses his lips into the line of Gwangsuk’s shoulder. Hansol is crawling even closer to slide his hands further into Gwangsuk’s pants, until he’s finally wrapping his fingers around his cock.

Gwangsuk moans and Euijin finally climbs out of his lap, pulling off Gwangsuk’s shirt as he stands. Daewon takes Euijin’s place in his lap, hands settling overtop of Marco’s. He leans in, kissing Gwangsuk and swallowing the gasp that escapes him as Hansol moves his hand. The hand around his cock drags up the length, before Hansol swipes his thumb over the tip and drags it back down. It’s rough, with no lube to slick the way, and Gwangsuk whines into Daewon’s mouth, hands scrabbling at the other boys shirt.

“Here,” Chan breaks in. Daewon pulls away with a smile, before leaning over to kiss Chan on the cheek, Chan who has slid in beside them and was passing a bottle of lube over to Hansol. Hojung is tight beside him, shuffling awkwardly on his knees, before Marco is grabbing at the collar of his shirt to tug him into their space. Gwangsuk lets go of Daewon to catch him. 

“I’ve got you,” he murmurs into the curve of Hojung’s jaw. Daewon wraps his arms around Hojung’s waist, fingers dipping under the hem of his shirt. 

“We’re the ones supposed to be looking after you,” Marco laughs and nips at the curve of his ear. Gwangsuk yelps and tries to squirm away from Marco, but Hojung is smiling, so he doesn’t try very hard. It’s warm, with Marco pressed along his back, and Hojung and Daewon at his front.

Hojung laughs, leaning forward to kiss Gwangsuk gently. He reaches up to cup his face and Gwangsuk feels Marco pull away. There’s no time to question it though, because Hojung shudders against him while pulling back to gasp. Daewon’s worked one hand into Hojung’s pants and is jerking him off slowly.

“Oh fuck,” Gwangsuk whispers, focused fully on the way Hojung throws his head back against Daewon’s shoulder as the other boy holds him against him with an arm around his waist. There’s something viscerally satisfying about watching his members being taken care of and he knows that them knowing this particular fact is Euijin’s doing.

“Daewon please,” Hojung groans, rocking forward into Daewon’s hand. Daewon smiles, before sliding off of Gwangsuk’s lap and dragging Hojung in tighter. Chan crawls his way over to them, hands finding their way onto Hojung’s hips, before drawing his pants down. Daewon curls his free hand into Chan’s hair, and Hojung keens loudly as Chan drops down to suck his cock into his mouth. Marco steps out from behind Gwangsuk, dropping down behind Daewon and pushing his hands up and under his shirt.

Hansol is quiet at Gwangsuk’s side, eyes on the other four, fingers twitching against the waistband of his sweats. Jun is smiling from where he’s resting along Hansol’s back, leaning over to press a kiss against Gwangsuk’s neck to pull his attention back to them. As soon as he’s looking at him, Jun’s eyes flick down to Hansol and Gwangsuk grins in immediate understanding.

Pulling Hansol’s hand away from his pants, Gwangsuk twines their fingers together and pushes him back into Jun. “My turn,” he mutters against his mouth, before swallowing the noise Hansol makes as he presses the heel of his palm against the front of his pants.

Jun reaches forward and pulls Hansol’s pants over his hips, giving Gwangsuk enough space to get his hand around his cock. He can feel Jun’s hand join his own as Hansol shakes apart between the two of them. He whines loudly, thrashing his head to the side and gasping for breath, the one hand not being held clutching tightly on Gwangsuk’s shoulder.

Gwangsuk sits back on his heels, looking down to see the way Jun’s hand works up the length of Hansol’s cock, thumb curving over the tip and collecting the pre-come gathered there, before sliding back down. Hansol buries his face into the curve of Jun’s neck, small little gasps leaving him and joining the moans Hojung is making from off to the side.

Looking around the room, Gwangsuk finally catches sight of Euijin curled up on the bed and watching everyone with a fond expression on his face. He winks, and he watches as Euijin’s smile grows. Working his hand free of Hansol’s, he picks up the lube that had been dropped somewhere along the way, flips open the cap and soaks his fingers. Euijin’s watching them closely, but he doesn’t look like he’s ready to come down and join them yet, so Gwangsuk focuses back on Jun and Hansol.

He likes being able to take care of others, and while that normally includes a lot more responsibility and stress, this right here is nothing but easy. They’ve all talked, they all have an understanding of each other, and Gwangsuk thrives in the trust they all have in each other.

Leaning back forward, he drops the bottle of lube and wraps his slicked hand around Hansol’s cock, fingers threading around Jun’s. It’s messy, the chill of the lube has Hansol whining and shuddering in Jun’s lap, and he can’t stop himself from thrusting up into their grip. Gwangsuk nips gently at the line of his jaw, eyes flicking over to the other four and taking in the sight of Hojung scrabbling at Chan’s shoulders as he comes with a ragged moan.

From this angle, Gwangsuk can’t see Marco, but from the way Daewon is hiding his face in Hojung’s shoulder and is shifting, he can guess that he’s worked a hand between the two boys. Chan sits up, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, before kissing Hojung. Hojung shifts, dazed, between them for a moment, but soon kisses Chan back, hands wrapping around the back of his neck.

Hansol fucks up into their hands, the noises leaving his mouth increasing in volume and Jun emits a small whine that pulls Gwangsuk’s attention back to them. Hansol twists in Jun’s lap and Jun’s eyes squeeze shut as he grits his teeth. It all makes Gwangsuk aware of just how achingly hard he is. He shifts on his knees, adjusting himself, before taking his hand off of Hansol’s cock.

Moving closer into Hansol and Jun’s space, he pushes Hansol out of Jun’s lap and to the side, ignoring the boys noise of surprise. He’s quick to wrap his hand back around Hansol, who falls back against the floor and arches his back, his hand wrapping tightly around Gwangsuk’s wrist. With his free hand, he drags down Jun’s sweats, and drops down to mouth at his cock.

Both of Jun’s hands end up in his hair, a strangled noise leaving him as Gwangsuk mouths at the head of his cock, making sure to keep his hand moving over Hansol’s. He twists his wrist as he bobs his head, swallowing Jun down with ease. As soon as he finally works himself down enough to feel Jun at the back of his throat, he pauses, giving himself time to adjust. His free hand digs into the line of Jun’s trembling hips, pressing them down against the floor to keep him from bucking up.

His eyes water, but it’s not long before he’s letting up on the pressure on Jun’s hip and swallowing around him. Jun groans loudly, hips gently bumping up and Gwangsuk takes it. He catches Jun’s gaze and gives a subtle nod, before closing them to focus on the weight of Jun in his mouth and Hansol in his hand.

With a small moment of hesitation, Jun rocks his hips upward and Gwangsuk makes a pleased noise as he slides in deeper. He holds himself still, and Jun finally takes the invitation for what it is and thrusts gently into his mouth. All the while, he keeps his hand moving over Hansol’s cock, dragging his thumb over the head on every up stroke. He knows that Hansol is close, can feel it in the way he thrusts shakily upwards into his hand.

The only warning that he gets before Hansol’s nails are biting into the skin of his arm and he’s coming hot over his hand, is a choked off moan. Gwangsuk works him through it, eyes screwed shut as he focuses on swallowing around Jun and dragging his fingers up Hansol’s cock until the other boy is pulling at his hand for him to stop.

Sinking down as far as he can on Jun’s cock, Gwangsuk cracks an eye open to glance at Hansol, watching the way his chest is rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath, still clutching at Gwangsuk’s wrist. He hums around the cock in his mouth, dragging a moan from Jun’s throat and causing him to jerk forcefully enough to jostle Gwangsuk.

Hansol rolls onto his side, dropping Gwangsuk’s hand in favour of smoothing one of his hand over the back of Gwangsuk’s neck and the other through Jun’s hair. He presses himself in close, biting at the lobe of Jun’s ear. “You’re being so good for your hyungs, Jun. Can you come for us baby?”

It’s all it takes for Jun to give one last erratic thrust upwards, before he’s shuddering underneath Gwangsuk. He can hear Hansol crooning in Jun’s ear, as he swallows and pulls off of Jun’s cock with a vague grimace, before leaning down to press a kiss to the inside of Jun’s knee and pulling his pants back up.

Hansol smiles over at him, before nudging Jun off to the side. They’re given enough time to settle amongst the pillows, before Hojung crawls his way over the floor and falls across the both of them with a groan. Hansol pulls at Hojung and ushers him back into his clothes, before the three settle in comfortably.

“Hyung,” Chan’s voice says softly, drawing Gwangsuk’s attention to him. With Hojung out of their midst, the three of them have adjusted themselves. Daewon has turned around and is stradling Marco’s lap, hands worked into his hair as they kiss and Chan sits by their side, with his head cocked gently. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah,” Gwangsuk’s responds, his voice sounding wrecked and fucked out. He makes his way over to them and Chan drags him in by the back of his neck. His fingers move down, before shaping themselves over the tattoo on his shoulder. From here, he can now see the way Marco has his hand wrapped around Daewon’s cock and how the other boy is grinding down into Marco’s lap.

“Together?” Chan asks, head cocked as he watches the two boys beside them.

“Yeah,” Gwangsuk says again, kissing Chan’s cheek, before stumbling up to his feet. That catches Marco’s attention, but the other boy doesn’t stop moving his hand over the length of Daewon’s cock, just smiles up questioningly at him. He shrugs, before moving to settle in at their other side, across from Chan.

Chan reaches in between the boys and pushes Marco’s hand away, earning a small whine from Daewon. Gwangsuk holds onto Daewon’s waist and slides him back enough that Chan has enough room to slid his hand under the waistband of Marco’s pants. He pushes them down the curve of his hips, before working his cock out from his briefs. As soon as he’s free and shivering under Chan’s touch, Gwangsuk settles Daewon back firmly in his lap.

The two of them wrap their hands around the boys cocks, pressing them together and watching the way both of them jerk at the contact. Daewon’s beyond words, fingers digging into Marco’s neck as the other boy swears loudly into the room. “Fuck.”

Daewon shudders in Marco’s lap, panting loudly against his neck. It’s not hard for them to see that he’s already close.

For how odd it is to get a steady rhythm going at first, Gwangsuk and Chan both find an even pace after a few messy moments. Chan’s hand follows Gwangsuk’s on the upstroke, and Gwangsuk’s follows Chan’s as they slide back down. On each upstroke, Gwangsuk twists his wrist, thumbing over the heads of the boys cocks, before chasing Chan’s hand back down them. 

Daewon spills over their hands after only a few more strokes, thighs tensing around Marco and tiny mewls of noise escaping him. The noises turn into whines as Gwangsuk and Chan continue to move their hands over the boys dicks. Marco bucks up into the touch, jostling Daewon in his lap, who just shudders and claws at his shoulders from oversensitivity.

“Please, please please,” Daewon begs and that’s all it takes for Marco to come on a groan.

Daewon is quick to drop his grasp from Marco’s shoulders and push at their hands, a breathless litany of “too much, too much” leaving his lips. As soon as they let go, Daewon stumbles out of Marco’s lap, ignoring the come sticking to his thighs and stomach, in favour of pushing himself against Chan.

He pushes Chan down onto his back quickly and slides his pants and briefs down, until his cock springs free. Not giving him time to adjust, Daewon sinks down, licking at the head of his cock, before mouthing his way down the underside. Chan’s breath hitches, hands reaching out abortively, before he slaps them down against the floor and twists them into the blankets instead.

Marco pulls Gwangsuk back against him, hand palming at him through two layers of material, as he hooks his chin over his shoulder to watch the way Daewon works his way back up Chan’s cock, before swallowing him down. Gwangsuk grits his teeth, hips rolling up to press himself into Marco’s hand. It’s not enough, not with how tightly he’s wound, but he’s also not ready to come yet.

A strangled gasp escapes Chan, as he sits up, body curling over Daewon’s as the other boy sinks down as far as he can and gives a hum of noise. This time, Chan does let his hands reach out and slide into Daewon’s hair, his thighs shaking where Daewon is pinning them to the ground with his hands.

Daewon looks up through his lashes, and smiles around the cock in his mouth, before his eyes flutter closed. He presses his nose into the line of Chan’s hip, and Gwangsuk can see the way his throat is working as he swallows. Chan tugs at Daewon’s hair, urging him up and whines when he pops off, but not before giving one particularly hard suck.

“Not so deep, not so deep,” Chan gasps, fingers curling under the curve of Daewon’s jaw. “Just because tomorrow’s an off day, doesn’t mean you get to wreck your voice.”

It’s something that Gwangsuk should have called him on, not Chan, he notes before Marco is pressing the palm of his hand down harder and tearing the thought from his head. “Not your responsibility tonight.”

Daewon flushes under all the attention, before nodding his head gently in Chan’s hands. Chan’s thumbs smooth over the curve of his ears as he moves his hands back into his hair and Daewon goes back to mouthing at the head of his cock.

“You’re not doing this alone,” Marco continues, hand still pressing on and off of Gwangsuk’s dick. His free hand taps out a gentle rhythm on Gwangsuk’s thigh, keeping him centered. “You may be our leader, but we’re a team. We’re meant to help you when you need it, to look out for each other. You’re not alone in this.”

Another moan drags out of Chan’s mouth as Daewon wraps his hand around the base of his cock and sinks down to meet the curl of his fingers. Chan huffs, falling back and shuddering as Daewon moves back up his cock, before going back down. He finds a steady pace, breaking it every so often to slide his hand all the way up and smooth his thumb over the crown of his dick, right before swallowing him back down with a pleased noise.

“Fuck, okay,” Gwangsuk nods, eyes trained on the other two. He understands what Marco is saying, understands this whole thing for what it actually is. It’s a balance of give and take. It’s not one person giving and giving, shouldering everything. It’s all of them together.

Marco snorts, but the sound is lost under the noise Daewon pulls from Chan. It puts an end to whatever either of them might say next, because they can both see that Chan is close by the way he’s squirming under Daewon and tugging at his hair. His ability to form coherent sentences exchanged for a litany of “please”s.

Daewon isn’t one to tease, instead he closes his eyes and gives one kittenish lick to the head of Chan’s dick, before he sinks down with pleased noise, and hollows his cheeks. 

Chan arches his back, thighs tensing up and around Daewon’s shoulders as he comes. It’s soundless, but the way his body curves is unmistakable. Daewon whines as the hands in his hair pull, but stays down, swallowing around Chan’s cock. It isn’t until Chan is letting go and pushing at him desperately, that he lets off. His chin is smeared with saliva and come, but he just smiles at Chan with fondness. “Too much?”

“Too much,” Chan agrees, body twitching as he tries to catch his breath.

Gwangsuk hisses as Marco continues to move his hand, recognizing that his pants are going to be a mess of pre-come at this point. It’s hard to focus, when all he wants to do is come. But Marco doesn’t let him, only pulls his hand away, before pushing at him so that he can get up and help Chan back into his clothes.

Gwangsuk finds himself staring over at Euijin, fingers itching to reach into his pants and jerk himself off fast and quick. Euijin smiles though, and he isn’t given a chance.

“C’mere,” Euijin finally gets off the bed and gathers Gwangsuk up into his arms. “I’ve got you.”

Someone runs a hand through his hair as they pass, but he’s past the point of keeping track of where everyone is. It’s easier to focus on the way Euijin has wrapped himself around him and is pressing soft kisses against his temple. He smooths a hand down Gwangsuk’s back, before hooking his hands under his thighs to shift him up into his lap.

Once he’s settled, Euijin sets his hands on his hips and guides Gwangsuk into rocking down as he lifts his thigh up. The contact has him hissing and pressing down harder against the thigh between his legs. “Oh fuck.”

“What do you want?” There’s a lot being offered in Euijin’s question: Do you want to get off on my thigh, or with my hand? Do you want me to blow you? Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want to fuck me? The possibilities that Euijin is offering makes Gwangsuk’s hips buck. His fingers dig into Euijin’s shoulders, holding himself steady as he rides his thigh. Despite the contact, it’s easier to think now that there’s only one set of hands on him and he has a bit of control.

“Mmm,” he leans back in Euijin’s lap, and meets his gaze. He continues to roll his hips, the hands on his waist guiding him through a languid pace. It’s not enough to get off from, but it’s enough to keep the edge there. He makes a show of biting his bottom lip and fluttering his eyelashes. “I really wanna see you come on my cock.”

“Yeah, baby, whatever you want.” Euijin grins, knowing exactly what Gwangsuk is doing. With that in mind, Gwangsuk arches his back and groans low in his throat. He hears a flurry of noise, but he keeps his attention on Euijin’s face, on the way his eyes crinkle in amusement. There’s a moment where everyone in the room seems to collectively catch their breath as Gwangsuk throws his head back and lets out a drawn out moan, as he ruts against Euijin’s thigh.

“Fuck,” he hears Marco mutter, and Daewon makes a noise of agreement. At the sound, Gwangsuk looks back at Euijin and gives him a wink, smirk on his face. Euijin starts laughing, and that’s all it takes for Gwangsuk’s loud laughter to fill the room. He rocks forward, forehead against Euijin’s shoulder and trembles with amusement.

“Are you done messing with them?” Euijin asks when he’s finally stopped shaking with laughter.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m done,” Gwangsuk huffs into his shoulder. It’s relaxed, the way Euijin bumps their cheeks together, before kissing him. It doesn’t last though, because soon Euijin is pushing him off of his lap roughly. He lays sprawled out for a minute, before he pushes himself up onto his elbows and watches as Euijin strips off his shirt.

“Where’d the lube end up?” Euijin isn’t asking anyone in particular as he stands up and unbuttoned his jeans.

“Here hyung,” Daewon answers, digging out the bottle from underneath Marco. Chan grunts as he’s jostled in Daewon’s lap, before he gets up and stumbles over to curl up against Jun’s side, who is seemingly on the edge of sleep. Euijin chuckles as he watches Chan go, before he’s going to take the bottle from Daewon’s hand. It’s hard for Gwangsuk to focus on anything but the way his jeans are riding low on his hips as he moves.

“Do you want me to, or do you want to?” Euijin turns back to face him, sliding his fingers along the waist of his jeans until they start to slip down his thighs. Gwangsuk crooks his finger in response, eyes on the line of Euijin’s cock through his briefs. He kicks his pants off the rest of the way, before he’s walking back over and dropping into Gwangsuk’s lap once again.

The bottle of lube slips from his fingers as he reaches up to cup his hands on Gwangsuk’s jaw, and this time when he kisses him it’s not the chaste kiss from earlier. Euijin bites at his bottom lip, rocking down into his lap and licking into his mouth when he gasps. He’s nothing but focus as he kisses Gwangsuk, hands falling from his jaw to settle onto his shoulders, nails digging in as he continues to grind down into his lap.

He kisses Euijin until Euijin is pliant, wet-mouthed and gasping, and then pulls back. He keeps his hands cupping Euijin's head, one on either side, loving the way he can trace Euijin's lips with his thumbs and have Euijin wrap his lips around them.

“Fuck,” Gwangsuk pulls back with a grunt, arm wrapped tight around Euijin’s waist and guiding him to keep moving. There’s always been a fluidity to the way that Euijin dances, and it translates to the way he moves here as well. He rolls his hips down, arching his back in time, and letting out a breathless moan. Gwangsuk is reminded, not for the first time, that Euijin is strikingly beautiful.

Euijin catches him staring, and leans in, breath hot on the underside of Gwangsuk’s jaw. He gently nips at the line of it, and Gwangsuk tilts his head to give him the room he’s silently demanding. “What do you want?” Euijin asks lowly, before he licks a line down the side of his neck and bites into his shoulder.

“Hyung,” it’s all the warning Gwangsuk gives him, before he’s rolling them to the side so that he’s hovering over Euijin. He taps his fingers against Euijin’s hip bone, considering. Euijin doesn’t say anything, just watches him with his pupils blown wide and waits.

After a moment, Gwangsuk looks over at the small pile of guys that have settled near the pillows, catching sight of Jun blinking over at them tiredly. “Can you pass me a pillow Jun?”

Jun huffs in response, but reaches over Hansol to grab at the corner of one of the pillows, before tossing it over their way. Gwangsuk taps at Euijin’s hips again, nudging the pillow into his side at the same time. It’s enough for Euijin to lift his hips up so that he can slide the pillow under his lower back.

As soon as he’s settled, Gwangsuk slides his fingers under the hem of Euijin’s briefs and pulls them down his legs, pressing a kiss into the inside of his thigh as he does so. The flushed length of Euijin’s cock is tempting, but Gwangsuk has a different idea for now. Hooking his arms under Euijin’s legs, he throws them over his shoulder.

Euijin’s hands slid their way into his hair, tugging gently as he sucks a mark into the soft skin of his thigh. He bites at the mark, before laving his tongue over it, and watching the way Euijin’s cock twitches at the touch. His hips twist with impatience, and Gwangsuk smiles, before lifting him up just a bit higher and pressing in. He doesn’t give Euijin time to realize what he’s about to do, before he’s licking into him.

The first flick of his tongue has Euijin whining high in his throat, a full body shudder running through him. His legs jerk, and he almost kicks him in the head as he whines high and loud. His response has Gwangsuk licking firmer, deeper, fingers spreading his cheeks so that he can press in.

It’s a mess, with spit everywhere, but Gwangsuk doesn’t mind, not when Euijin tastes like salt, heat and musk, and is making noises that shoots right down Gwangsuk’s spine. It doesn’t take long for Euijin’s moans and gasps to turn into half-sobs as he squirms in Gwangsuk’s grip. After a few minutes of working him open with his tongue, he adds a finger alongside it, working it in up to the knuckle, and drawing a sound so loud from him that Gwangsuk wouldn’t be surprised if it had woken the others who had fallen asleep.

One of Euijin’s hands slips out of his hair, and reaches down to touch himself, but Gwangsuk pauses long enough to smack his hand away. Instead of protesting, Euijin let his hand fall away to clutch at the blanket desperately as he shudders, tiny mewls of noise leaving his mouth.

Slipping his finger free, Gwangsuk pulls back long enough to fumble for the bottle of lube and for Euijin to dig his heels into his back. “Fuck, please,” Euijin gasps, desperately twisting and trying to get something. He doesn’t try to touch himself though, Gwangsuk notes as he flicks the cap of the lube bottle open. At the sound, Euijin’s legs fall open, a plea to match the words slipping from his mouth.

“I’ve got you,” Gwangsuk murmurs as he slicks his fingers up.

“Hyung, this was supposed to be about you,” Chan notes, voice just louder than Euijin’s. Gwangsuk perks up, leaning up enough to peak over the curve of Euijin’s thigh to throw a cocky grin at him.

“This is,” Gwangsuk smiles, because he loves this part. Euijin had been right, that he’d been so focused on their schedule, on making sure everyone was good that he’d lost track of himself, but this, focusing on his team in a different way, it helped. “I enjoy this part,” he confirms as he sinks two fingers into Euijin.

Euijin’s hips buck and the hand still in his hair clenches hard enough for Gwangsuk to wince, but he doesn’t stop. He twists his fingers and Euijin says his name on a breathy moan. And then again, and again, and again. Euijin’s thighs clench around Gwangsuk, feet digging into his back and bearing down onto Gwangsuk’s fingers as much as he could. He takes a third finger easily, legs spasming when Gwangsuk crooks his fingers.

“Gwangsuk,” Euijin quavers beneath him with a bitten-back mewl. Gwangsuk does it again, applying more pressure, and Euijin makes a broken sound.

He twists his fingers again, satisfied in the way Euijin arches his hips, trying to drive them deeper, but not managing to. It’s a sight, seeing Euijin flushed so prettily, cock leaking across his stomach and his needy noises filling the room. Crooking his fingers, he focuses on the way Euijin throws his head back and bites his lip, a whine rising from his chest. It makes Gwangsuk grin in satisfaction, because he knows that Euijin is trying not to beg, is trying to keep in all the needy “pleases” and grunted “hurry up”s.

On those days when Euijin was close to breaking and was wound too tight, the easiest way to bring him back down was to push him to the edge. Gwangsuk had spent hours working Euijin over, fingering him until he was an incoherent mess and was sobbing into the sheets of the bed. Begging had become an integral part of that, had become something that he knew Gwangsuk wouldn’t listen to. Begging just made him dig his feet in further, made him draw everything out longer. Begging was something he did when he wanted Gwangsuk to take him apart and pull him back together, but tonight wasn’t about that.

“Euijin hyung,” it comes out softer than Gwangsuk intends, but Euijin’s attention still snaps up to him as Gwangsuk’s hand stills. He slides his fingers free and Euijin chokes on a sob, but he doesn’t look away, continues to hold Gwangsuk’s gaze. He hooks his hands around Euijin’s thighs, not caring that he’s smearing lube and precome down them. He slides Euijin’s legs back off his shoulder, gently lowering his hips back to rest against the pillow.

Euijin shudders, legs falling open as he watches Gwangsuk pull back long enough to get out of his pants and boxers, before he crawls forward to hover over Euijin. There’s a moment of silence, before Euijin is nodding his head gently, and wrapping his legs around Gwangsuk’s hips. 

“Oh fuck,” Euijin groans as Gwangsuk presses into him with no hesitation. He claws at Gwangsuk’s arms, fingers digging into his biceps and holding on as he sinks in until he’s achingly full.

“Fuck you feel good,” Gwangsuk buries his face into the crook of Euijin’s neck, biting as the curve. He kept still, waiting for Euijin’s fingers to unlock from around his arms. As soon as his grip relaxes, Gwangsuk rolls his hips back, before fucking back into him.

“You sound so good like this,” Gwangsuk growls into Euijin’s ear after a particularly loud keen of noise. Euijin’s feet dig into the floor, back arching, as he tries to grind back against the touch, despite the weight bearing him down.

He drives into Euijin, rocking them back against the floor, and burying himself deep. They kiss, messy and uncoordinated, before Gwangsuk picks up the pace and rolls their hips together. After that, there’s no more kissing, not when both of them are panting and trying to find the best angle. Gwangsuk wraps his hand around one of Euijin’s knees, hiking his leg up high, and pushes back in, fucking the breath out of him.

“Gwangsuk, please, I need, Gwangsuk,” Euijin rambles, tangling one of his hands in Gwangsuk’s hair. Gwangsuk wraps a hand around his cock, still sticky with lube, and thumbs at the head. He bites at his collar bone, careful not to leave any marks on his skin, as his fingers drags down and back up Euijin’s cock, matching the pace of his thrusts.

Their bodies are sweat-slick and Euijin is tight. His breath is being forced from him in ragged pants that fill the silent room and return to wrap themselves around Gwangsuk's nerves as Gwangsuk buries himself in Euijin again and again.

Euijin’s back bows, and his fingers drag across Gwangsuk’s back. He comes on a wordless moan, something that is possibly supposed to be Gwangsuk’s name, but is unintelligible in the end. His heels dig into Gwangsuk’s back, and maybe if either of them could think clearly, they would recognize that he’s going to leave bruises. He clamps down around on Gwangsuk, who ruts into him, before he’s stilling on a shout.

They lay there for a while, before Gwangsuk finally pushes himself up and slides free. Euijin winces, but a tired smile still makes its way onto his face.

“Here,” Daewon calls softly, and Gwangsuk has enough time to turn and catch a package of wet wipes thrown his way.

“Thanks, angel,” he smiles softly at the other boy who grins at him, before nestling back down into Marco’s side.

Pulling one of the wipes free, he leans down to kiss Euijin, before cleaning him up. He makes sure to clean the lube smeared down his thigh, the mix of come and sweat from his stomach and between his legs.

Once the both of them are cleaned up and the wipes thrown off into the trash can against the wall, he helps Euijin pull his pants back on and his shirt. As soon as they’re both back in their clothes, Gwangsuk in a fresh pair of pants, he curls up along Euijin’s side and rests his cheek against his chest.

“Do you see how well you take care of us?” Euijin smooths his hand through Gwangsuk’s hair, and gestures to the other boys in the room with his free hand. Gwangsuk twists to see the way Daewon and Marco have curled around each other and Marco is snoring softly. He looks to see how Hojung, Hansol, Jun and Chan have wrapped themselves up in each other. Jun’s got one hand stretched out and wrapped around Daewon’s ankle, connecting the two groups. It settles something warm in Gwangsuk’s chest.

A tiny knock on the door pulls his attention away and he pushes himself out of Euijin’s embrace to stumble over to it. He pulls it open to find Kijung standing there, wrapped in a blanket and blinking tiredly. He makes a soft noise of discomfort and Gwangsuk pulls him in, pressing a kiss to the top of his head when the boy hunkers down into his arms.

“I woke up and I couldn’t get back to sleep,” Kijung says quietly into Gwangsuk’s shoulder.

“It’s alright baby, you can come in.” Gwangsuk drags him into the room. He shuts the door behind them, and leads Kijung over to Marco and Daewon’s small pile. Kijung immediately drops down and curls in beside Marco, who wakes up long enough to mutter something to the younger boy and make sure he’s comfortable.

Gwangsuk yawns and staggers back over to Euijin, falling limply to lay across the older boys chest now that everyone is settled. Euijin’s hand slides back into Gwangsuk’s hair, fingers trailing delicately down the back of his neck, before he settles his hand heavy on the back of Gwangsuk’s shoulder. “We couldn’t have asked for a better leader. You’re more than enough for us.”

“Doesn’t feel like it sometimes,” Gwangsuk admits quietly. He feels, more than hears, the hum of noise Euijin makes.

“That’s alright, we’ll be here to remind you when you forget. Now go to sleep, we’ve got an off day tomorrow. So rest.” Euijin orders, which earns him a small chuckle in response. It sets something at ease within him, to have Euijin so adamant that he is doing more than enough for them. Gwangsuk doesn’t say anything else, just closes his eyes and lets the steady rise and fall of Euijin’s chest lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or just... anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to yell at new people, although I'm sometimes super nervous about being the one to initiate conversations. You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public. 
> 
> Ha ha, time to go decide if I'm working on a Day6, N.Flying, or Ateez fic next. Eyyy /finger pistols


End file.
